The Reaper
by Screeching Harmony
Summary: The Guardains have been checking on her every year since the Dark Ages by orders of MIM. When she's slected as the next Guardain, Jack is nominated to spend time with the girl. Can he look past the fact that she knows every detail about his death and that she tries to seal away her emotions? Or will she walk past them to join an even darker cause than Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now screaming, "POST ME! POST ME!" and it was giving me a headache so I fianlly decided to kick it out of my brain. Now if there's any mistakes let me know beacuse it is late and my brain is starting to malfunction and I'm misspelling everyother word. That and my betas decided that they didn't want to help me so blame them! Anywayyys i don't really expect this story to get really popular so I'll post chapter one and if it's not getting any love (*cough* reviews *cough*) I will not be continuing this.**

**The prologue happens before Jack joined the Guardians just so you know. Enjoy! **

**Discalmer: Yeah, right. (Can't you just feel the sarcasm just_ oozing_ out of that?)**

* * *

><p><p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Whose turn is it again?"Bunny asked off handedly.<p>

It was one of their rare meetings and all the four Guardians were gathered at the Pole. And their only purpose being to debate who had to visit the Reaper.

"Isn't me." North said matter of factly, crossing his arms. "I vent last time."

"Isn't it your turn Bunny?" Tooth asked fluttering a few feet away from him.

The pooka jumped, "Crikey don't sneak up on me like that Tooth! And no it isn't, I went the time before North did."

Sandy made an arrow pointing to himself.

North looked to Sandy, "It's your turn? Vats very good then. Ah, I get back to work now..."

"Why do we even check on the kid anyways? Aren't there tons of others out there too? Why do we have to check on _her_? She's _creepy_." Bunny emphasized, trying to prove his point.

"Because Manny asked us to remember?" Tooth responded. "He asked us to keep an eye on her in case Pitch ever tried to contact her."

Bunny sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know. At least I'm not going this time."

Sandy glared at Bunny before waving at Tooth and North and flying away.

"Bye, Sandy!" Tooth's voice followed him to the exit, along with a sarcastic "good luck" from Bunny. Sandy allowed his dream sand to form into a huge manta ray; it carried him to Siberia where the Reaper had set up her 'base'. It was day there but since it was winter the temperature was nearing -50°F the Sandman didn't have to worry about humans seeing the gigantic manta ray flying across the sky. He couldn't feel changes in temperature much but he could tell it was cold; he was half surprised that he didn't see Jack Frost around.

When Sandy saw the familiar outcropping of rocks below him, he let the manta ray dissipate and floated to the ground. Upon entering the cave Sandy looked around to see if anything had changed since his last visit. A rather large fireplace now occupied one wall of the cave, filling the room with light. A bed with dark covers that hadn't been made, a dresser and a nightstand, along with an oversized armchair and a table standing next to it. There was a door to his left that he knew lead to the bathroom. The bookshelf in the corner was overflowing with books and there were piles of books stacked next to it that wouldn't fit on the shelves; the other Guardians, after finding her love for books often sent her any they got their hands on. On the far wall was a counter with a stove and rows of dark cabinets. And the newest addition to the room was a microwave sitting on the counter.

"Hello Sandman." A voice said next to him.

Sandy turned to see the person who now stood next to him. He smiled up at the dark haired teen. Unlike his fellow Guardians, Sandy didn't see the girl next him as creepy, just a little different. Sandy waved at the girl and he was granted a rare smile from the usually stoic faced Reaper.

Sandy twisted his hands, he hated to bring it up but it was part of the reason he was there in the first place. He sighed before creating an image over his head that the Reaper immediately understood.

She nodded, dark locks falling in front of her face. "Yes, I have seen him recently. I believe you should be on the lookout about him; he seems to be growing stronger. It's very worrisome." She maneuvered around the bed and pulled two cups from one of the cabinets along the wall. She filled them full of water and put them in the microwave after placing teabags in them. When the timer went off she offered one to him, "Tea?"

Sandy accepted the warm cup and sipped it before creating a few more symbols over his head. He also liked her for her ability to always know what he was trying to say with his pictures, it made a regular conversation between them easier.

She shook her head as she relaxed in the armchair and Sandy made one of his own so he could sit as well. "No, I'm not afraid of Pitch in the slightest. If anything he is afraid of me."

Sandy nodded as if this made sense to him. The two sat for a while before the Reaper spoke again, "I really do enjoy when you visit Sandman." Sandy nodded happily in agreement.

Sadly, both had to return to their respective jobs not long after. The Reaper walked Sandy to the entrance of the cave and watched him create a plane out of his dust. "I'll see you soon?" Sandy recognized the hope in the girls' voice and gave her the most convincing smile and nod he could before his plane took off down the icy rocks and into the grey sky.

When he looked back he saw her waving and in the next second she blinked out of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! Someone me not to give up on this story and I've decided to exactly that! ...or not exactly that? Erm... I'm not giving up on this story! There that's what I meant! Yeah... Here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Psh yeah right because I'm _totally_ Disney or Dreamworks or... nevermind...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

When Jack Frost saw the Northern Lights he immediately ordered the Wind to take him to the workshop. When he entered the workshop he was met with the other Guardians arguing.

"It's Tooths' turn!" Bunny growled.

Tooth got right up into his face and Jack had never seen her so irritated with anyone other than Pitch. "I told you I can't go this year! U.S., California, Sacramento, 23rd street. Two molars go go go!" She told her fairies quickly before turning back to Bunny, "I'm swamped! I don't think I've been this busy since the sixties!" Tooth spouted off another location, "I'll go next year instead!"

"But zat would mean I must go!" North exclaimed.

Bunny snorted, "Why do you think we visit just after Christmas mate? So when it's _your turn you can go._"

"Go where?" Jack asked Sandy curiously. Sandy gestured to ask the other and Jack sighed, it didn't really seem like a good idea to interrupt them but nevertheless Jack spoke up. "Go where?"

Heads turned and Jack began to feel a twinge of regret at the look on Bunny and North's faces. "Jack can go!" North shouted happily, glad to throw Jack to the wolves if it meant he didn't have to go.

"Yeah, Frostbites got over five hundred years to-" Bunny was cut off by moonlight shinning through the skylight.

"Manny!" North said, "It is good to see you!"

Jack jumped as a voice spoke in his head. "Guardians, it is time to choose another to join your ranks." Jacks eyes widened when he realized that the voice he heard was actually the moon speaking to him.

"Another?" Tooth asked confused, "But Jack just joined. Why we need another Guardian?"

Instead of answering, the crystal rose out of the floor and the Guardians gathered around it. An image began to form and Bunny's words became a chant, "Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog."

When the image cleared to show a cloaked figure with a hood that didn't reveal a face, the Guardians – with the exception of Jack and Sandy – flinched.

"Seriously?" Bunny exploded. "The Groundhog I could live with but why _her_?"

North looked at the moon, "Manny you must be joking. I honestly don't see how zis one can become a Guardian." He told the moon sincerely.

"I believe it is her time. If you do not convince her to join you she will join the side of one who is attempting to surpass Pitch. You forget my friend that this child has the ability to change one's life span. And that does include immortals; even I am not sparred from this list. Mother Nature, Father Time, we are all at the mercy of this ones neutrality."

Tooth was the first one to recover, "Neutrality?"

"Yes, they have not chosen a side since the dark ages."

"But her center," North said tiredly, "I do not have a clue as to vat it would be."

"I understand your concerns, but I do not see their center as something dark. Time is of the essence my friends, you must go." The moon moved away from the skylight, not leaving anymore room for argument and Jack looked around confused.

"Seriously, I have no clue what just happened." He said prompting the older Guardians to explain. They ignored him, with the exception of Sandy who sent him an apologetic look, since he could not explain.

North scratched his head, "Suppose zat means we all go zen." North led the way to the sleigh and Bunny followed muttering.

North called out to one of the Yeti's, "Phil! Meet us by the sleigh with the book!" The Yeti nodded and walked off to do what he was told.

Jack tapped Tooth on the shoulder as they walked, or flew for some. "I still have no clue who we're going to see."

Tooth spouted another location before answering, "I'm surprised you haven't met her Jack. She's been around longer than we have." Jack shrugged. "She's the Reaper."

"The Reaper? As in the Grim Reaper? Like Death?" Jack asked incredulously.

"That's the one." Bunny shivered, "She's creepy."

Jack caught the glare that Sandy shot at Bunny. "Do you think she's scary?" He asked the Sandman.

Sandy gave a small smile and shook his head as they climbed into the sleigh. "Did you know she could kill you?" Sandy shook his head again. "And you're still not scared of her?" Sandy smiled wider and formed the word 'no' above his head in sand.

Phil appeared by the sleigh and handed North a hard back book, "Zank you." North handed the book to Jack, "Don't lose zat."

Jack turned the book in his hands, "_The Book Thief_?"

North nodded, "It's about what ze humans call World War II. It's also narrated by a version Death. I zought she would enjoy it." Sandy opened his mouth in silent laughter, nodding. "Good, I vas hoping I wouldn't offend her." Sandy shook his head grinning.

Bunny and Tooth shivered as the landscape below them began to get whiter and whiter. "Forgot how cold it is here mate." Bunny told North when his teeth began to chatter.

North urged the reindeer to go faster, "Almost zere." Though Tooth and Bunny couldn't die from the cold it wasn't good for them to be out in it for very long.

Five minutes later they were landing on the grey outcropping of rocks at the entrance of the cave. Sandy simply walked into the cave and Jack followed behind him. The others, though cold were reluctant but entered as well.

When they entered the actual room All but Sandy froze. Sitting in a chair made of black sand next to the fire place, was Pitch Black himself. Jack snarled and lifted his staff at the boogie man. In return Pitch regarded them with a bored expression, before calling out. "Reaper, you have visitors."

The door to the bathroom opened; a figure in a dark cloak with the hood up stood in the entrance. "I'm well aware Morton." She told Pitch before fixing Jack with a cold stare. "Jack Frost, I suggest you lower your staff."

Jacks hands tightened around his staff, "But that's-"

"I am aware of who is sitting in the room." She growled at him. "He poses no threat to any of you and if you do not lower your staff you will not be welcome here. Now put it down or go wait outside."

North put a hand on Jacks shoulder, "Put it down Jack."

Jack glared at Pitch but did as he was told.

"Sandy, would you like some tea?" Sandy nodded and moved closer to the fire, making a chair for him to sit in.

The Reaper glanced at Tooth and Bunny, who were attempting to regain body heat. "Would you like some blankets?" Tooth nodded for them both and Reaper closed her eyes. The room shifted and another door appeared, she opened the door and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a pile of blankets so large she almost fell over. Pitch smirked before standing and taking some of the blankets from her, "They don't need that many."

"Well I'd rather not have any pain in the room; frostbite is included in that category. If they weren't immortal they would be dead by now." She responded plainly.

"Well I wouldn't mind." Pitch grumbled as he set the blankets on the floor, since he really didn't want to go near the Guardians. He then plopped down in his chair.

"Not happening Morton." Reaper responded. She set the other blankets next to Bunny and Tooth. Reaper straightened and walked toward the cabinets. Pitch turned his head to her, "Can I have some as well?"

"Yes Morton, I planned on giving you some." She pulled cups from the cabinets, filled them with water and put them in the microwave. "I'm out of tea." She turned to the room, "Could someone help me?" North shoved Jack forward and the winter spirit made his way to the counter.

"What did you need?" Jack wasn't sure if he liked the Reaper; the way Sandy had described her she seemed fine, but Pitch was sitting in the room with them and she seemed fine with it.

She pointed up at the top of one of the cabinets, "The tea is up there." Jack set the book in his hands on the counter and leaned his staff against it before climbing up on the counter. "Why don't you do this yourself?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I fell last time." The bluntness in her statement nearly made Jack fall of the counter himself. He looked down at her and caught a glimpse of black hair peeking out of her hood.

"How did you fall?" he asked, returning to the task of retrieving the tea. "Which one do you want?"

"Simple, I'm short and clumsy." It was true; Reaper was about five inches shorter than Jack, "The orange one, please." Jack retrieved the tea and hopped down from the counter to find Reaper looking at the book. "What's this?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but North interrupted from across the room, "Jack brought it for you. He zought you might enjoy it." Jack shot him a look but when he turned back to look at Reaper he was surprised to see her eyes looking at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin; her eyes were_ red_, not like a bright red, but more of a blood red.

"Thank you, Jack. Perhaps my first impression of you was wrong." She looked back at the book, "_The Book Thief_, World War II. That was such a sad time for humans, so much death. I had to travel a lot."

Pitch chuckled, "I loved those wars, so much fear!"

Reaper turned sharply to Pitch, "Morton," the iciness in her voice made a chill go down even Jacks spine and Pitch's face showed true terror, "Do not joke about those wars." She was suddenly standing in front of the boogie man. "Wars do not benefit anyone and if you decide that they are funny, rest assured you will not be seen in the upper world for the next millennia."

Pitch gulped, "Yes ma'am."

The microwave beeped and Pitch let out a breath of relief when Reaper left his side to attend to the tea.

Jack shifted away from the hot mugs nervously and Reaper spoke again, "Don't worry; I'm not going to ask you to help. I don't want you to burn yourself, however you can try some if you'd like." She slid a mug across the counter to him and left t give the others theirs.

Jack poked at the cup, it didn't burn. He slowly wrapped his hand around the cup and lifted it to his mouth, it didn't smell like anything. He took a sip and nearly burned his lip, "Ow."

"Blow on it."Reaper told him while giving tea to Bunny who with some slight hesitation accepted it.

Jack did what she had suggested before braving another sip, the hot liquid sat in his mouth and Jack detected a hint of cinnamon among the oranges. He swallowed, "That's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Tooth smiled, "It doesn't hurt to try something new."

Sandy after a moment of thought made chairs for the others to sit, though Jack disregarded the chair and sat on the unmade bed, as far away from the fire as possible.

Reaper stared at him, "That's my bed."

Jack smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

Pitch nearly choked on his tea in laughter. The chair he sat in disappeared and he fell to the floor cackling. Reaper glared at him and He waved a hand, "I'm leaving. I'm leaving." He dissolved into the shadows.

North looked from the spot where Pitch disappeared to Reaper and back again. "Vat just happened?"

Reaper shook her head before wincing. Suddenly, startling everyone but Reaper, a small green wisp appeared in front of her. She took it in her hands and spoke, "Pax tempus tuum. Altera vita enim ut nunc." The wisp turned a cool blue before fizzling out. Reaper sighed before taking a seat. "Sorry about that. Now let's discuss the reason you all came to visit me, Man in the Moon has asked for me to become a Guardian." She looked at all of them and Jack wondered how this would go.

He hoped it went well; he'd rather not die…again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? I-want-to-rip-my-eyes-out-why-did-you-make-me-read-this? Lemme know!**

_**(Reviewwwwws they fuel the sooooooooul!)**_


End file.
